Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures S1 E2: Gabe Goes to School
by DisneyFan229
Summary: 10-year-old Gabe and her friends have just arrived in the Alola region, but are unsure what to do next, so Cilan suggests that they go to school to study Pokemon. Mallow invites them to join her on a picnic to meet her friends.


Gabe and her friends have just arrived in the Alola region and were facing Team Skull who were trying to steal Mallow's Bounsweet. Bounsweet, Vine whip! Mallow ordered. Bounsweet used her vine whip to send a Team Skull grunt's Salandit flying to the ground where it fainted. Team Skull recalled their Pokemon and ran away. That should take care of Team Skull. Mallow said. Hey you guys, how about you join me on a picnic. You can meet my friends. That pinic sounds like a recipe for sweetness. Cilan said. Crystal made a weird face, but then smiled and said: Sure, if I can get my boyfriend to stop acting so weird, she glared at Cilan who whistled. Erika nodded along with Gabe, Ray, Katrese, and Mmi. Well come on guys! Let's go! Mallow cheered. Come on out everybody! The gang released their Pokemon. Gabe's Pokemon: Litta and Pik appeared in a flash, Crystal's Pokemon: Venusaur, Rattata, and Rowlet appeared in a flash. Erika's Pokemon: Blastoise, Popplio and Raichu appeared in a flash, Katrese's Pokemon: Mudkip, Deerling, Espurr, Nidoran, and Eevee appeared in a flash smiling at their trainer. Mimi released her Pokemon: Hanna, Samantha & Mina, Sparky, Delilah, Rainy, and Penny. Cilan released his Pokemon: Chespin, Pansage, and Purrloin appeared in a flash, and Ray released his Pokemon: Tree [Grovyle], Croaky [Frogadier], and Litty [Litten]. Rowlet started to fight with Rattata over food. Crystal walked over and pulled Rowlet away from Rattata. Come on Rowlet, knock it off! Crystal pleaded. But Rowlet gave Crystal a peck on her finger. Rowlet, you're being very naughty. Crystal scolded Rowlet who started to use leaf storm on its trainer, but Venusaur took the blow protecting Crystal. It's not listening to you, is it? Cilan sighed. I don't what I'm gonna do with it. Crystal said picking up Rowlet. This is the second time it disobeyed me. She frowned at Rowlet who grinned at her. Venusaur, Crystal said walking over to her main Pokemon partner. You're a very good boy. Saur! Venusaur agreed. Rowlet frowned at Venusaur. It seems that your Venusaur always listens to you doesn't it? Cilan asked. I don't what I would do without it. Crystal smiled at Venusaur. It never disobeys me. But Rowlet must learn some manners soon. Ah, here they come. Mallow said happily. Surprise! Cried a young girl with blonde hair in a hat, a girl with blue hair in a headband, and a teenage boy with dark skin. So these are your new friends Mal? The girl in the hat asked. They sure are! Mallow said happily. Guys these are my friends: This is Lillie, Mallow mentioned to the girl in the hat. Nice to meet you! Lillie said politely. That's Lana. Mallow pointed to the girl with the blue hair, and that's Kiawe, she pointed to the teenage dark-skinned boy. Alola! Kiawe greeted the children. Welcome to the Alola region. Lillie said walking over to Katrese. You must be African American right? Yep, that's right, my name's Katrese. Lana walked over to Gabe. Alola! She greeted her. What's your name? My name's Gabe, I am a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region! Gabe smiled at Lana. Kiawe walked over to Erika's Raichu and Mimi's Raichu who were loving each other. I have never seen this kind of Raichu before. What type of Pokemon are they? Kiawe asked. Oh, our Raichu are just electric-types, why do you ask? Erika wondered. Well, my family has a Alolan native Raichu. Wow there are different type of Raichu? Mimi asked. Yes, it's my sister's Raichu, it is an electric/fairy-type. Kiawe said. I have never of a Raichu like that before. We just came from Kalos-Kanto-here. Mimi said. As the kids enjoyed their food, Kiawe offered to enroll them into the Pokmon school. I think that's a spice of adventure! Cilan said. Let's go to Pokemon School. At school, the children learned about Alolan varient Pokemon and new Pokemon. Hey, to celebrate your enrollment. Why don't you come to my house? Lillie asked walking up to Gabe and her friends. You can meet my mom and my brother. Sure Lillie! What do you say guys? Gabe asked her friends. I'm up for it! Katrese smiled. You can count me in! Mimi said happily. Why don't all of us go to Lillie's house? Cilan offered. That sounds like an even better idea! Crystal smiled. The children got a ride with Lillie in her chaperon's car. This is James, she said introducing the children to her butler. When the car reached Lillie's house, a white-strange looking Pokemon and a Pokemon that looked like a puppy came running out. Oh, hi Vulpix! Hi Lillipup! Lillie greeted the two Pokemon. That's a Vulpix, it looks different. Gabe mentioned. That's because it's an Alolan Vulpix and that's an Lillipup. Let me check them out in my PokeDex. Gabe said opening her PokeDex which turned into a RotomDex. What the heck? Gabe wondered. Who gave me this PokeDex? Professor Kuikui snuck it into your backpack Gabe. Crystal clapped her hands together. That's a RotomDex. Mallow explained. Allow me to look up these Pokemon for you. RotomDex said. _Vulpix, The Fox Pokemon,_ _In hot weather, this Pokémon makes ice shards with its six tails and sprays them around to cool itself off._ _Lillipup, The Puppy Pokemon, The long fur surrounding its face functions as radar, enabling it to probe the condition of its battle opponents._ Cool! Gabe said. Lillie honey! A woman with long blonde hair and a teenage boy with blonde hair came running out. Mom! Gladion! Lillie ran to her mother who enveloped her in a hug. Guys, this is my mom. Lillie montioned to her mother. You can call me Lusamine. Lillie's mother said. And this is my older brother, Gladion. Lillie montioned to the teenage blonde-haired boy. Nice to meet you! Gladion smiled. So, Lillie, you're the youngest? Crystal wondered. Yep! Lillie flashed a grin. Cilan, Erika, Ray, Gabe, and I are also the youngest in our families. Crystal explained. Cool! Lillie said. Suddenly a net almost captured Lillie's Vulpix and Lillipup, but the net trapped Lillie instead and pulled her up. Oh no! My daughter! Lusamine cried. Mom! Lillie cried in fear. Team Rocket! Gabe glared at the villains. Team Rocket said their motto and looked at Lille who was cowering in fear. Looks like we caught a twerpette! James said. We were aiming for that Vulpix and Lillipup. Jessie yelled at James. Hey, why don't we take the twerpette and turn her into an offical Team Rocket member? Meowth offered. Lillie gasped. These villains were going to take her away from her mother and turn her into a bad guy! Don't worry girlie, you're coming with us! Jessie grinned evilly at Lillie. Oh no, you are not! Nobody messes with my daughter! Lusamine said furiously. Go Rowlet! Crystal tossed a Poke Ball. Rescue Lillie! Rowlet crossed its arms and refused to listen. Crystal groaned. Why won't you listen to me? She yelled at Rowlet. Rowlet turned its head as if pretending to hear her. AUUGH! Crystal screamed. Allow me Chris, Cilan said. Please Rowlet, do it for me! I'll give you a treat. Cilan offered. Rowlet smiled thoughtfully and aimed a leaf blade breaking the net that trapped Lillie and Lusamine caught her daughter in her arms. Gladion ran over to his little sister checking if she was alright. Vul! Vulpix aimed a icebeam and Lillipup aimed a tackle at Team Rocket which sent them blasting off. Thank you for saving my daughter! Lusamine thanked Crystal. Your Rowlet is very nice. It listened to you. If only it would do it all the time! Crystal sighed. And so, with making a new friend in Lillie, the journey continues.


End file.
